John
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: ONE-SHOT. It's all about desire, though it's a little sad because we already know what happens to them. This is post "Wildcard" but contains spoilers for "Starcrossed." HG & GL (Maybe R for adult content.)


"John"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: They aren't mine and probably never will be...

Rating: Somewhere in the PG-13/R range... I hope.

Spoilers: Through "Starcrossed"

Time period: After "Wildcard"

Paring: Guess. C'mon. Who else would it be?

Reason: Cuz I miss 'em too much...

) V (

I sat there, on his couch, staring at him. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a button-up shirt and held a near empty bottle of beer. He lifted the bottle's mouth to his lips, tilted his head back and finished the Budweiser.

Without thought, I mimicked his actions and finished my beer as well. Almost in complete unison, we set our bottles on his coffee table and allowed our hands to fall to our sides.

I watched his radiant eyes glide over my body, lingering on the curves my uniform covered so well. A smile appeared on his face, and I couldn't help but smile in return.

My past didn't matter anymore. My mission, my duty, and my fiancé did not dictate how I would behave on here on Earth.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

As a soldier, I had already failed my assignment by permitting my emotions to cloud my vision. I had given into the man who sat beside me. I had shown him my face, the woman behind the mask, the woman under the costume, the woman who...

I lowered my eyes and bit my lower lip as I ran a hand through my auburn hair. I avoided shuttering under his gaze by focusing on my red boots. I was nothing more than a common whore who had used a man that I couldn't possibly have a future with. Although I did want him more than anything or anybody, I knew I couldn't have him.

The woman inside of me, however, hadn't failed in letting my desires, my passions, present themselves to him. When he had pulled that helmet from my face, I might as well have been naked. He no longer saw the Thanagarian detective the others had come to know.

He had seen me.

If I wanted to, I could close my jade eyes and relive that night, for it had been etched into my memory. I knew that I would reminisce in its ecstasy in times of uncertainty and sadness. He was the only man, the only real someone, the single bit of peace that I had ever had the delight of having in my life. I wouldn't have passed that up for the world... for the planet of Thanagar.

He had kissed me, and I had immediately returned the gesture, authorizing him to pull my body closer to his. Even though I knew he had still been weak from the explosion, I guided his gentle hands to the zipper of my suit once he had unfastened my belt.

Slowly, but urgently, he undressed me with careful hands and brought me down with him. After we were both under the thin, white sheet and his briefs had been thrown across the room, I took control and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips with my own. Fortunately, we had been alone in the Watchtower that night.

No one had heard us through the walls of the sickbay.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me, snapping me back to reality.

The smile returned to my lips as I watched him slide closer to my end of the couch. His lips moved to my ear and touched my earlobe.

"I hope it was something nice," he whispered and kissed the niche just below my ear.

I tried to hide the quiver in my voice, but I knew he would hear it. "What if I told you I was fantasizing?"

"About what?" he questioned breathlessly as he discreetly moved his savory digits to the small of my back.

"About you."

"Keep talking."

I giggled as his kisses moved down the side of my neck and to my collarbone.

"I was thinking about all the things I want to do to you." When he stopped and lifted his head to meet my green eyes, I covered his mouth with my own. Without a warning, I forced his body below mine and began unbuttoning his white shirt.

My lips then started on a journey from his mouth and to his bare chest. From there, I slid to his defined abdomen and traced the lines with my index finger.

He laughed. "What have you got on your mind, Shy?"

I didn't answer him, but lightly bit him instead. The marine wouldn't take that quietly. His powerful hand intertwined with my loose strands of hair and forced me to sit up as he did the same.

With hard, ardent kisses, he informed me that he wanted the control this time. I didn't do anything to stop it.

Except maybe tear into his back with my nails.

Rip a pillow.

Scream his name with indescribable pleasure when he had found the right spot.

I had never cried out a name during sex. Ever.

But John...

He was my first.

) END (


End file.
